


A Rainbow of Pink and Magenta

by Taylexander_Hamilton



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Color AU, F/M, colour AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylexander_Hamilton/pseuds/Taylexander_Hamilton
Summary: Thomas and Angie because





	A Rainbow of Pink and Magenta

Angelica Schuyler wandered the hallways in search of one thing. Or person to be exact. Thomas Jefferson. In the past week, he had caused so much shit for her brother-in-law that she decided it required her attention. Though her vision was only black and white, it was sharp as a tack. She didn't mind it either even though the wonderful embrace of colour may never grace her eyes. Her younger sister, Eliza, had seen it and told her as much as she could using tastes, smells, textures, and even sounds yet Angie still didn't know.

Finally, she reached the office she had been looking for. Her fist rapped on the door five times before falling silence once again at her side. "Jefferson!" She yelled into the grey wood. There was a shuffling sound behind the door along with click as it was unlocked. Within seconds, Thomas Fucking Jefferson was before her eyes. 

"Yes?" He asked, eyeing her oddly, seeming to go over every part of her, reaching through her eyes and right into her very soul. Angelica didn't waver at this though. Thomas wore a long tailcoat, odd for modern times, and his hair was settled into a nice poof around his head. He had a muscular build, even leaning against the door frame. If she hadn't come here to chew him out, she might've thought him to be quite handsome. But it still wasn't the time.

"You think you can just fuck up Alexander with no consequences?!" Angie yelled, storming into the office and shoving him aside. It was quite neat with a light brown, wooden desk, a darker brown carpet and a green fern in the far corner. Except, the desk was littered with file folders of all different colours, askew papers, and random writing utensils. But, in the centre of it all, sat a bright pink laptop. She turned back around to face the man again. His coat was a dark magenta and his widened eyes were a deep, warm brown like she could just curl up in their depths and take the most peaceful nap of her life. "He works very hard at his job to make my sister and her children happy! But, since you came back, he hardly has any spare time at all! Always pouring over various writings and essays and everything he can to prove your stupid Republican views wrong! He, at least, has a respect for women such as myself and my sisters! You, on the other hand, have completely ruined Sally's life! Yes, people have heard! The only reason you're still here is because Washington keeps covering it up!"

What surprised Angelica most was that Thomas hadn't said a single word since his greeting when she came in. So, she paused. Give him the chance to respond even though he could've easily cut her off from what she had heard. But, instead, Thomas was leaning against the wall, eyes wide in disbelief. He seemed to glance around the room frantically, searching everything their gaze landed on for some sort of deeper meaning. "Do you see it, too?" He asked quietly, finally looking back at Angelica and her pastel pink dress.

"See what?" she asked in a slightly louder volume before the realisation hit her. Her breath caught as she took in the beautiful blues, reds, pinks, yellows, greens, purples, and every colour she could see from where she was standing. Having been so caught up in her rant, she hadn't even noticed in the heat of the moment. 

The world went dark as she fainted.

* * *

 

Thomas managed to return to the world soon enough to catch her before she hit the ground. He staggered for a moment before lifting her still form in his arms, bridal style. Now, he was able to see the beautiful features of her face, besides her eyes. She was really quite pretty, he decided easily. 

Before he knew it, many minutes had passed and his muscle were aching when Angelica finally opened her eyes, gasping at the sight before her. "What's going on?" she murmured as if he would know the answer which, of course, he didn't.

"I think we're soulmates?" He answered, voice rising at the end to form a question but she shook her head.

"But that can't be right..." She trailed off, knowing there was nothing she could finish the remark with. He had brought her colour. He had brought her, reds and greens and blues and oranges and yellows and purples, a whole rainbow for her explore and bask in their beauty.

"But it has to be," Thomas insisted without thinking. He could see colour now. He could see the beautiful magenta he wore and the pink she wore. Not only was she pretty but also quite smart, too. He could treat her well, spoil her with everything he could. Before he could finish the thought, his arms gave out and dropped her on the rough carpet of his office.


End file.
